Watch All The Things You Do
by blaien
Summary: "My name's Kurt," Kurt's hand shot out to the cop, a flirty smirk on his lips. Mr. Dreamy-Cop hesitantly shook Kurt's hand, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "What's your name, Mr. Dreamy-Cop? Or should I just keep calling you Mr. Dreamy-Cop?" Mr. Dreamy-Cop at least had the decency the blush.


"This party is really lame, actually," Sebastian shouted into Kurt's ear. The music was thumping around them, the lights practically nonexistent. There were bodies everywhere, drunk college students, high college students, drunk and high college students, it was a mess of people that neither Kurt nor Sebastian were particularly familiar with. But despite it all, that didn't really bother Kurt. He rarely ever went to parties to socialize. No, Kurt usually just went for the beer and the pot, two things guaranteed to make an appearance at any college party.

"It's not that bad, Seb," Kurt shouted back as a giggling girl handed him a bong and a lighter, he only nodded his thanks. "You're just really high maintenance." Kurt drawled with a smirk on his lips.

"Watch your tongue or I might just rip out that pretty little piercing." Sebastian practically purred the words into Kurt's ear in a creepily intimate way.

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was typical of Sebastian to be expecting some action after Kurt agreed to go to this party with him. Really, Kurt just wanted a good buzz, a buzz he knew he wouldn't be able to get stuck in his dorm. But as usual, Sebastian assumed that meant Kurt was down to fuck, and, who knows, maybe by the end of the night he would be. There was no telling how he'd react to homebrews and varying hits off another persons bong.

Sebastian hummed in Kurt's ear, an attempt at seduction. He began nosing up and down Kurt's neck, tracing lazy patterns with his tongue. Kurt felt a shiver shoot up his spine at the gentle warmth of Sebastians tongue against a sensitive patch of skin right in the dip of his collarbone.

It was impossible to deny that Sebastian was attractive, if nothing else fuckable. Sure, he and Seb had fooled around before, but it had never been more than that. Neither of them wanted more than that, and everything was fine that way. Besides, Sebastian was the key to some good bud, booze and a guaranteed orgasm. Their friendship was cohesive that way.

"Seb, would you quit it? I'm trying to light up, here." Kurt nudged Sebastian away, flicking the lighter with acute determination.

"Need some help, Princess?" Seb whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. Kurt sighed half-heartedly.

"Y-yeah, please." Kurt handed over the lighter to Sebastian. Rather than Seb lighting up for Kurt like Kurt had expected, Seb took the bong and lit up for himself. Kurt swallowed thickly as he watched the bong fill with a thick, curly smoke, and then it was gone as Sebastian inhaled.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, nodding for Kurt to come closer. Kurt shifted on the tiny sofa, inching his way closer to Sebastian. Sebastian lifted his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, bringing his face in closer. Parting his lips, Kurt allowed Sebastian to exhale into his mouth, filling him up with a pleasant warmth of smoke and Sebastian's searching tongue.

Easing into something that was a (somewhat) innocent act of kindness, Kurt kissed Sebastian back with practiced ease. He felt Sebastian moan low in his chest as Kurt's tongue piercing explored the inside of Seb's mouth. Leaning closer, Kurt began to kiss with more fervor as Sebastian's hands began to wander up and down his body. Nonetheless, Kurt kissed back enjoying the loose feeling in his body.

"It's the cops!" Kurt and Seb broke apart, their eyes both hooded and tired looking. People all around them were scrambling as best as they could high and drunk or both. Just as Kurt's senses came back to him, Seb was already pulling him up and towards what he assumed was the back door. Kurt followed dreamily, his head in a different place.

"Come on!" Sebastian tugged with more vigor, as if he was really afraid of being caught by the cops…again.

"Stop! Put your hands where I can see them, boys." Kurt heard the man's voice and turned slowly to see him. The man was shorter than Kurt but he was far more muscular, filling out his uniform in all the right places. He had slick black hair and was wearing the standard police navy blue, but damn did he make it work.

Kurt tilted his head in awe, watching as the man approached him and Sebastian. Kurt's shuffling steps slowed to a halt as the eye-pleasing police officer got closer. Seb continued to tug on his wrist firmly.

"Babe, come on, what are you doing?" Seb spoke through his teeth, tugging with much insistence.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The cop spoke directly to Sebastian, momentarily ignoring Kurt's presence.

"Home, out of here, away." Sebastian mumbled, keeping a tight grip on Kurt's wrist.

"Are you under the influence, sir?" The cop turned to Kurt, still in a bubble of daze.

"Oh, yes, officer!" Kurt replied with false demure. "I'm high as a motherfu—"

"Shut up, Kurt!" Sebastian elbowed Kurt, stopping his sentence short.

"Alright then, come with me…?" The cop raised his eyebrow in question.

"My name's Kurt," Kurt's hand shot out to the cop, a flirty smirk on his lips. Mr. Dreamy-Cop hesitantly shook Kurt's hand, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "What's your name, Mr. Dreamy-Cop? Or should I just keep calling you Mr. Dreamy-Cop?"

Mr. Dreamy-Cop at least had the decency the blush.

"Officer Anderson," He replied. "And I'll be taking you both into custody for illegal use of marijuana." The authoritative tone in Officer Anderson's voice only wavered slightly as Kurt's eyes roamed his body unabashedly, tongue piercing clicking against his teeth.

"Way to go, Kurt." Sebastian grumbled as Officer Anderson guided them both out of the house. Kurt felt a spike drive up his spine from where Officer Anderson's hand rested low on his back.

"Sorry, Seb." Kurt spoke offhandedly, focusing on the amazingly attractive man whose hand was within perfect butt grabbing proximity.

"Why didn't you use handcuffs?" Kurt thought out loud. He could almost hear Sebastian rolling his eyes in fury.

"No sense when I'm working with too cooperative guys." Officer Anderson shrugged, opening the car door for Sebastian to slide in. Turning to make eye contact with Officer Anderson, Kurt met his warm eyes with his own piercing stare, his pupils blown and his tongue subconsciously tracing his lower lip.

"You can use handcuffs on me anytime." Kurt exhaled the words, looking up at the cop with a startling innocence in his eyes. Officer Anderson swallowed thickly, his inconceivably long eyelashes fluttering in a sickeningly adorable way, the blush high on his cheeks evident even in the cool, dark night.

"Blaine, my name's Blaine." Officer Anderson, Blaine, spoke with a softness, his mouth barely moving, his words quiet and hesitant. Kurt felt like the cat that got the cream.

"Blaine…" Kurt let the name roll off of his tongue. He liked the way it sounded, like it was meant to be said by him. "Blaine." Kurt smiled to himself. "I could imagine myself screaming that out when you—"

"Just get in the damn car, Kurt." Sebastian fumed from within the cop car.

Kurt bit his lip in an attempt, and success, at seduction (If Blaine's sharp inhale of breath and sudden gaping mouth was anything to go by)

Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes as Kurt clamored into the back of the cop car, a knowing smirk residing on his lips.

As Blaine shut the door and hopped into the drivers seat, Kurt imagined how pretty Blaine would be on his knees with his lips wrapped around Kurt's—

"I can hear your pervy brain from over here, shut the fuck up." Sebastian grumbled, sinking lower into his seat.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Seb." Kurt chastised lightly, rolling his eyes.

Yeah, this was probably his most memorable encounter with the NYPD, but more importantly, it was his first encounter with one Blaine Anderson. Hopefully it wouldn't be his last.


End file.
